Breast cancer is a major medical concern and one of the most prevalent forms of cancer, particularly in woman. Breast cancer has the second highest mortality rate of cancers and about 15% of cancer-related deaths in women are due to breast cancer (SEER Cancer Statistics Review 1975-2005, NCI, Ries, L. A. G., et al., (eds) (2008)). It has been estimated that about 13% of women born in the United States will be diagnosed with breast cancer in their lifetime (SEER Cancer Statistics Review 1975-2005, NCI, Ries, L. A. G., et al., (eds) (2008)).
Treatment of breast cancer, as well as other cancers, can be based on the characteristics of the cancer, which in some instances involves molecular analysis of the tumor. Treatment options for breast cancer patients include surgery (e.g. lumpectomy, partial mastectomy, full mastectomy), radiation therapy and chemotherapy are also used as an alternative or additional therapy. Further, hormone therapy or endocrine therapy is used in certain cases. All of these treatment options are marred by unwelcome side effects and/or reduced efficacy, if not carefully selected for the particular tumor.
Therefore, there remains a need for methods that are useful for treating cancer and related diseases, including on a personalized basis.